


Contest

by septemberprudence



Category: MotoGP RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sepang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contest

When Race Direction finally okayed him to leave, Valentino went straight back to the garage. He changed out of his leathers and then sat down, waiting to hear his fate.

Everyone had stayed back, wanting to be with him until the decision came. They were all silent until Uccio finally said, "It will be okay." He spoke the words with absolute conviction, and Valentino's mechanics all murmured in further reassurance.

And while Valentino knew that it wouldn't be okay, he still wasn't prepared for the severity of the penalty, even less for the fact that Marquez had received no sanction at all. The mechanics gestured and swore, loudly cursing Marquez and Race Direction, but Valentino didn't say anything. He'd worked so hard for this chance at the championship, and this was what things had come to. 

He slipped quietly out of the garage, and Uccio drove him back to the hotel.

"You want some company?" he asked as they rode upstairs in the elevator, and Valentino only shook his head in reply. Uccio rested his hand on Valentino's shoulder, squeezing in a gesture of understanding.

Valentino opened the door of his room, and he knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but the _nerve_ of the little asshole still never failed to shock him.

Because there was Marc, sitting calmly on Valentino's bed, waiting for him.

"Get out," Valentino immediately said.

"I think we need to talk," Marc replied. He was smiling. He was always smiling, and it had taken Valentino a long time to actually realize what lay behind that friendly, genial expression. Marc was nowhere near as simple as he seemed, and Valentino had, to his own cost, worked that out far too late. 

"Fine." Valentino was too tired for games, but he would play. It wasn't as if he was being given a choice. "So, what the fuck was that today?"

"Just racing," said Marc. "Like always."

"You know you've lost me the championship?"

"Not necessarily." 

Valentino sighed in frustration. "There are easier ways to get my attention."

"It's more fun like this."

"For you."

"For both of us," said Marc. "And I warned you what would happen."

Valentino remembered that conversation at the start of the season, when he'd told Marc they needed to cool things off, not see each other for a while. _No_ , Marc had said, _I don't think so_ , a cold, threatening tone in his voice. 

_It's for the best,_ said Valentino.

_Actions_ , Marc had replied as he'd left. _Actions have consequences_ , and Valentino hadn't thought any more of it.

Until Argentina and Assen. And then Phillip Island, and today.

"I know what you want," Marc said. 

He began to undress, throwing his clothes on to the floor as Valentino watched in silence. Marc rolled over on to his stomach and then lay there, waiting expectantly.

And screw this fucking kid, Valentino thought. If that's what he wanted, that's what Valentino would give him.

He opened his jeans and climbed up on to the bed behind Marc. There were condoms by the bed, lube right there in the drawer, but he didn't feel inclined to bother with either. He spat into his hand and rubbed his cock, gripping it and pushing in bareback, Marc so tight and tense beneath him that he had to use some force to fully enter him

Marc wailed in pain, but he didn't try to stop Valentino, not even when he reached around to clamp his hand firmly over Marc's mouth. Instead, Marc gritted out a hoarse, painful sound as Valentino started to fuck him, exhaling loudly with every vicious thrust.

Valentino did everything possible to make himself last, wanting to give Marc no chance of forgetting this. After a while, he kneeled up, dragging Marc along with him, arms wrapped around him. He bit and licked Marc's face and neck, knowing he was leaving bruises. "Let me see you come," he said, teeth closing hard enough on Marc's ear that he tasted blood. 

Marc stroked his cock and Valentino watched over his shoulder, listening to him shout out as he finished himself, thick white spurts of come falling on to the bed. Marc's body sagged in exhaustion, but Valentino didn't let up, not releasing him, fucking him even harder.

It took some time, but he finally came, revelling in the feeling of shooting off right into Marc's ass, no barrier between them, nothing to protect either of them.

He pulled out roughly, enjoying Marc's cry as he did so, and then let then him go. He fell forward on to the bed and Valentino lay down beside him. Marc rolled on to his side, facing away from Valentino. He was still for a few minutes, then got up, shuffling tentatively across the room to pick up his clothes.

Valentino watched him dress, gratified to see that though he was trying to hide it, the kid was obviously in some pain. 

"I don't need to ask what you're going to do in Valencia, do I?" Valentino said.

"You don't," Marc replied.

Valentino shrugged dismissively. "May the best man win, then."

Marc smiled, and his eyes darkened. "It's not about winning," he said.


End file.
